


Ginger

by frecklesanddumbboys



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Coming Out, Family, Feels, First Impressions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesanddumbboys/pseuds/frecklesanddumbboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicknames through William Pointdexter's life, and how he deals with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So excited for my first nurseydex fic. I loved writing this and I would love to add on to this, especially in a series kinda way (maybe outtakes or Nursey's side). Anyways! I hope you enjoy, I love these boys so much.

Since William Pointdexter was born it was like he was prone to nicknames.He never understood them really, and,besides one’s from his family, he really didn’t care. None of them really meant anything to him, he wasn’t special and his nicknames weren’t either.

When he’s born, everyone calls him Will. He’s named after his dad, who goes by his Liam, so it’s only right that he goes by Will. He thinks Will is a movie star name, thus helping him with his confidence issues and he’s constantly introducing himself as Will to new kids in school, or at the park, or in his mini hockey league. His world shatters in first grade, when a new kids transfers in and his actual name is Will. The teacher calls him William and even Liam sometimes, so all the other kids do too. Little William goes back to being shy, and only his immediate family call him Will anymore. 

First grade is also when he gets his first mean nickname. It’s early in the school year, just after labor day weekend. His family went to the beach, and William was bound to get sunburn. He’s used to having a bit of a red face, he already understands how pale his skin is. When he comes in for the short week, he notices whispers around him.  
He asks Will what’s going on and he replies bluntly, “You’re like a tomato!” All the kids giggle around him and his red face gets warmer and darker. It’s the worst feeling, and it’s even worse since it came from Will, the kid that stole his name. He’s called ‘Tomato’ for a while, and it’s brought back up every time he gets sunburned. 

Sunshine came from his favorite aunt, Amber. Since both the Pointdexters worked, she would often pick her nieces and nephews from school. She loves them all equally, but she sees herself in William so he might get special treatment. She notices how sad he gets after school somedays and confronts him about it eventually. William breaks down in tears, blurting out all the secrets of the bullying and the teasing. She pulls him to her and shushes him, then looks at him with slightly blurry vision.  
“Remember what grandma sings? You’re sunshine William. You bring smiles and happiness to everyone you meet, no matter how long it takes. Now just because some of your classmates can’t see it doesn’t mean you still don’t shine. So please Sunshine stop crying for me.” She tells him and William wipes his tears, his mouth going into a tight smile and nods. When he hears his little sister crying from all the noise interrupting her nap, he bolts up goes to calm her. Aunt Amber watches, he really is sunshine.  
(Amber tells her sister about the bullying, and she holds her sister much like she held he nephew. Neither of them could see this coming but they’ll sure try and help him.)

His next nickname comes from his father. 

It’s been years since all of his younger nicknames, and now he’s in high school. He works at his Uncle Charlie’s shop and he takes care of his younger siblings (he also consoles his older sister Elaine through all of her shitty relationships). He’s a junior in high school now, he’s taking the responsibility that he knew he would need to take. What he didn’t expect to find out, is that he’s gay. He’s not embarrassed per say, but he wasn’t in an excepting environment really. He’d seen kids thrown in dumpsters for it, bullied constantly and, hell, one of his classmates actually got kicked out of his home.  
That made William so pissed and he barely even knew the guy.  
But, he didn’t have any big lgbtq influences in his life. It was hard for him to full comes to terms with it.  
The first person he comes out to is his oldest sister during their movie night, and her reaction is almost comical.  
“Oh I know baby bro,” She replies not bothering to look up from her phone, when William makes a disgruntled noise she clarifies, “Am I the first one to know? I’m sorry Will. I love you always, and I accept who you are.”  
He thanks her and they go back to Brave.  
(Towards the end of the movie he questions how she knew that he was gay, and now he knows he’s not the only lgbtq Pointdexer) 

It’s not as easy to come out to the rest of his family, but the next person he comes out to is his baby brother. Tommy is three years old almost four, and the youngest of the Pointdexters. He looks so much like William, so he definitely has a soft spot for him. So with Tommy comes running into William’s room holding up toy cars, how can he say no?  
“Willllllll,” Tommy drags out, “favorite princess?” Tommy’s speech is perfect for any toddler but William shoots his baby brother a confused look. “Which one you like? I like Belle, very very pretty Liam. She look like Carly.” He whispers. He gets it now. His brother is so little and he already likes Carly from down the street.  
“Well Tommy I-“ He pauses, is he about to come out to his baby brother? Yes. “I like princes more than princesses.” Tommy doesn’t even look up from his hands moving the car back and forth.  
“Favorite prince?”  
“Naveen.” And goes to tickle Tommy while making trumpet like noises. 

So, now for the most difficult moment of William’s life. Or he thinks it is. He has it all prepared, ready to tell his dad next. He waits for him to come home, his dad always comes home before his mom.  
“Am I being ambushed?” His dad asks walking into the kitchen. William snaps his head up and shakes it quickly. “Easy Will, I was kidding. You’re one hell of a hockey player but you can’t ambush me. What’s on your mind?” William’s ready, he has it planned out, but his mind betrays him.  
“Dad I’m gay.” 

It goes silent in the room. 

“Dad I just want you to be proud of me, and I want to be accepted. I’ve known for a-“ His dad cuts him off. 

William gets hugged tightly and this is not what he thought.  
“I’ll always be proud of you son. I promise. No matter who you like, no matter what you do, I love you son.” 

William gets called son from now on, none of this other brothers being called that. His chest swells with pride, he loves his nickname. 

William finally gets his hockey name senior year, Dex. It’s possibly the only nickname he likes from people that aren’t his family.

Freshman year of college is hell. He likes Samwell, he likes his hockey team, he likes his major. But Derek Nurse was sent from hell just for him. He’s so attractive and sweet but so infuriating all at once. 

He gets his next nickname from Derek fucking Nurse. 

“So,” Nursey starts. They’re sitting on the ugly couch in the hockey frat, the haus. Eric Bittle, who they both now call Bitty had suggested that it would be good for them to get to know each other better. D-Man bonding, that maybe someday they’d be like two guys named Ransom and Hostler.  
Dex thinks it’s a load of bull, but Bitty puppy dog eyes can rival his sisters. 

“Maine, so lobsters?”  
“Andover so douchebags?” Dex responds. Nursey doesn’t look offended. he actually smiles and Dex wants to punch him. Or kiss him. Dex isn’t very picky.  
“That’s fair, you’re kinda fiery huh Pointdexter?” Nursey asks, that smirk recurrent on his face. Dec purposely roles his eyes, “But Andover was my school, not my city. I belong to NYC, most beautiful city around,” What a pretentious dick. What does this guy write poetry?

Dex and Nursey spend the majority of freshman year fighting and bugging the team 

Dex finds out that Derek Nurse does in fact write poetry. (Dex secretly loves it, but he won’t let Nursey know that yet)

The nickname doesn’t actually form until sophomore year. They start the year in a smooth patch, barely any fighting for them. He and Nursey had actually became friends over the summer, and everyone was happy. Especially Chowder. But then Derek starts calling him ginger. 

All day, during practice, in the haus, in the dorms, when all the frogs study together. And Dex is haunted by his past. He knows he’s a ginger, he knows what he looks like. He hates his hair, he hates his pale skin, he hates his freckles. He had so much pain when he was little all because of his stupid looks. And Nursey can sit there looking like a greek god calling Dex ginger. Mocking him. 

It takes a month of this before Dex snaps. They’re at practice and Nursey smirks at him and Dex can just tell what he gonna say. 

“Give it your best shot, Ginger.” And Dex flips. 

 

He checks Nursey, he checks him hard. 

 

Everyone starts freaking out. they’ve seen Dex mad but never like this, Nursey down on the ice faced painted with shock. Dex’s face is ready as he quickly exits the ice, practice is almost over anyways. He goes to the locker room and just breaks. He cries with his head in his hands, very quietly. He can’t believe he did that, but he’d dealt with bullies his whole life, especially through nicknames. 

He expected to get chewed out by the coaches. He expected a PowerPoint on team work from Ranson and Holster, or to get disappointing eyes from Chowder and Bitty. He did not expect Derek Nurse himself to walk through the door. 

His face is blotchy, he knows. His skin turning an ugly color because its so fair. Nurse doesn’t look at him for a long time, just sits on the bench a few feet away. 

“What the hell was that Dex?” He asks softly. Dex laughs, why does Nursey think teasing has no effect on him?  
“You called me fucking Ginger.” Dec snaps, eyes still watery. He was still pissed, the crying a mix of anger and bad memories. 

“It’s a nickname Dex, why are you so pissed?” Nursey questions. 

“Just because you walk around without a care in the world doesn’t mean everyone else can. Some of us have had some bad nicknames, and mine? They’re all about my ugly features.” Dex snaps.  
Nursey’s face softens completely now. He leans across the bench and pulls Dex into him, connecting their lips. The kiss is messy, confusing, it shouldn’t be good, but it is. It’s just like them. It's magic and Dex can feel it in his bones, all that hatred melting away. Derek is kissing him and it's what he's needed. And even though Dex loves it he pulls away first. “What?”

“Will I call you Ginger because I like you. It’s dumb but your different from the other people. I’ve tried regular flirting, and I just make a fool of myself. I need you like I need air Pointdexter. and it’s not about you being a ginger, it’s about you being like ginger. You’re fiesty, you’ve got a kick, you’re strong. It’s my favorite spice you know,” Nursey finishes, a goofy grin on his lips. Dex rolls his eyes. 

“You were so close to romancing me, but you ruined it.” 

“Pointdexter you just said romancing.”

“Nursey I know how to shut you up now.”

“Oh is that a threat Willi-“ 

Finally Dex feels like he’s complete, and he likes nicknames now. Who knew a douche hipster was all he needed to make him whole. Oh, and Dex likes the nickname Ginger now, especially if it results in makeout sessions.


End file.
